Patung keramik
by Mini Author Gita
Summary: Shura tidak sengaja menyenggol patung keramik buatan makino untuk kanon. saga dan shura mulai panik karena makino dan kanon ke kuil gemini, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Read n Review... Gomen, fic sedikit GAJE


Ciao anyone! maaf telat! soalnya lagi abis ujian nih! hahahaha! nih,

Sebelumnya, gold memberikan 2 batu keramik yng sangat mahal untuk makino. makino bingung keramik itu harus di apakan. kalo haruko membuat patung dari keramik, patung itu akan gampang rusak. makanya makino punya ide untuk buat patung untuk saga dan kanon dan patung yang satunya buat patung untuk shura. makino butuh bantuan saga untuk bikin patung.

itulah sinopsis yg ku buat hihihi...

**Disclaimer: Masami kurumada-san **

**Author: Gita-chan/Haru-chan/makiharu sisterhood  
**

* * *

**PATUNG KERAMIK**

Di kuil gemini, saga ngebantuin makino untuk membuat patung keramik buat di pajang di kuil gemini. dan makino paling hebat membuat patung shura yang mirip kayak gaya patung liberty (Ciyeeee...). "saga, pasang tangannya kanon, kalo tidak ntar cacat lo kalo di lihat..." makino memberitahu. "iya tau kok, kalo bikin patung keramik ini susah!" Kata saga sambil memasang bagian tangannya kanon. "Suit...suit...suitt..." orang itu bersiul, dan dia ingin datang kekuil gemini. "Ada yang datang!" kata saga. "pasti shura!" kata makino. "cepat! tutup patung ini dengan kain putih!" kata saga sambil memegang kainnya. "baik!" makino ma saga nutupin patung shura dengan gaya libertynya dengan kain, saga ma makino masih membuat patung saga dan kanon yang sedang 'pegangan tangan persaudaraan'. "Halo putri marun dan halo biru ombak, apa yang kalian lakukan? waaaa... patung yang bagus... aku suka! Sugoii! kanon pasti senang! dan apa ini yang di belakang kain putih ini?" shura membuka kain itu, tapi.. "Jangan shura!" kata makino sambil menghalangi. "Ada apa, kawaii hito-ku? (mesra banget nih... manggilnya... ^^)"

"ini rahasia, ini belum selesai di buat! soalnya... patungnya cacat!" kata makino.

"iya! patungnya tidak sengaja kesenggol Rekha!" kata saga sambil berbohong.

"rekha? sopo iki?" kata shura sambil memegang kepalanya.

"adiknya haru-chan masa kaga tau... tapi sekarang dah pulang..." kata saga.

"Baiklah! kalo begitu, aku akan ke kuil aquarius untuk ngasih deodoran buat dia." kata shura dengan santai.

"lha? kenapa? keteknya camus ga bau? wangi-wangi aja tuh! (idiiihhh... bagi yang lagi makan, don't read!)" kata makino sambil sweatdropped.

"Hei, cantik... camus masalah dari keringetnya, keringetnya dia meskipun wangi and alami, tapi kalo dia gunakan jurus aurora excecution, lagi ngangkat tangan, masalahnya keteknya bau..." kata shura sambil menjelasin.

"shura, ketekmu juga kasih deodoran juga donk! kalo lu gunakan jurus excalibur, baunya nyengat sampe makino dan athena is dead tau! (take that!)" kata saga sambil ngejek.

"APA KATA LU? GUE TABOK MUKA LU, JELEK LU! GUE GUNAKAN JURUS EXCALIBUR KE LU YAAA! SIALAN! NGATAIN GUE BALIK! LU JUGA! KALO GUNAKAN JURUS 2012 LU (alias galaxian expolution), KETEK LU JUGA BAUUU! SAMPE DUNIA KAYAK KAPAL PECAH!" shura ngamuk kayak orang lagi nyanyi lagu 'what's up people?' (lagu death note) pada saga sambil menyekik saga.

"OEEEEKKK... maaf..." saga melepaskan tangan shura yang menyekik lehernya.

"Huhhh... ya udah deh, gue baru saja menyelesaikan patungnya, aku dah selesai saat kalian berdua berantem. jadi kayak kambing dan singa aja... btw, gue mau ke toko, gue mau membeli sampo anti kutu buat shura." kata makino. "Shura? lu kutuan?" kata saga kaget. "iya... makino merasakannya, saat gue tidur bareng ma makino tadi malem, padahal gue cuma ketombe aja." shura sambil menjelaskan. "idiihh..."

"maksud gue, sampo anti kutu dan anti ketombe untuk shura, gue lupa bilang 3 kata. lu jaga patungnya ya, dan shura, lu jangan buka kainnya!" makino meninggalkan kuil dan pergi ke toko.

Shura dan saga malah enak-enakkan nonton film kartun 'phineas and ferb' di disney channel, shura sampe lupa diri untuk ngasih deodoran buat camus. "wah... seru ya, btw, pop corn-nya dah mateng tuh!" kata saga sambil menunjuk ke dapur. "Shra berlari ke dapur, dan mengambil pop corn itu. "AWW! PANAS! PANAS!" Prang! shura berlari ke ruang utama, dan patung keramik saga dan kanonnya pecah! gara-gara ke senggol shura. "WAAA! maaf sagaaa! ! guesajayangmenggantikannya!" shura ngomong ga karuan pada saga. "bukan ide gue tuh, tapi itu idenya makino..." kata saga. "WAAAA! makino kalo melihat ini, dia bilang..." shura membayangkan makino sama shura yang sedang putus.

"Shuraaa! kamu jahat! aku sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah! dasar pecundang! hubungan kita putus! aku ga mau balik lagi ke yunani!" kata makino sambil menampar shura.

"Tapi... makino..." kata shura sambil memegang tangan makino.

"Lepaskan! aku sudah jijik memegang tangan kotormu!"

"Weeekkk... makino ga mau jadi saint lagi lo... weeeee... sekarang dia mau balik lagi jadi juliet gogo..." haruko mengejek shura dengan mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Hiks... makino..."

Setelah ngebayangin, "Oh gawat, gimana nih? gue harus membereskannya?" kata shura panik.

"Jangan kuatir, kita saja yang ngeberesin... kalo kanon dateng jangan biarkan dia masuk ya! gue juga panik..." kata saga

"ok, ok, gue yakin klo makino adalah kekasih hati, belahan jiwa, malaikat, bidadari, peri cinta, geisha sexy, malaikat marun bla...bla...bla... Saturnus manis, gadis capricorn... bla..bla...bla... dan Onna no tsuchi gue! dan dia ga pernah marah-marah kayak saos tiram saori..." kata shura sampe mulutnya berbuih gara-gara memuji makino berlebihan. saga ngantuk sambil meluk shura (NOT YAOI!) karena saga mengiranya itu pempek raksasa. "Oiii! bangun donk! lu ini!" kata shura sambil menjitak pala'nya saga.

"Ohhh... pempek asli palembang... i love you... ammm... nyam...nya... nyam..." saga mengigau sambil memakan rambut shura.

"dihh! Bangun lu! gue tabok, jelek lu!" kata shura sambil ngancam.

"WAA! OPO IKI?" saga bangun, karena dia mimpi kalo pempeknya menabok muka saga ampe jelek.

"untung lu bangun..." kata shura sambil mengoleskan rambutnya pake gastby "kenapa lu memakai gastby?" kata saga sampe heran. "tadi lu ngigo, sampe memakan rambut gue..." Kata shura. "OPO? NAON? NANI? WHAT? APA? HOeeekk! rambut ketombean gue makan! hoeek!" saga meludahi ke tong sampah dan dia mencuci mulutnya dengan air.

"salah sendiri..."

"huh! dasar!"

"Yawdah, eh, ada yang dateng! cepet tutup patung yang hancur pake kain!" kata shura sambil memegang kainnya.

"Ya! cepat kita tut..."

Saga belom selesai ngomong tapi, tau2nya yg dateng bukan makino, ternyata si shiryu yg keadaan matanya buta! "oh... roshi dimana kau..." shura dan saga sweatdropped 1 juta kali. Pokk! saga memukul dahinya sampe merah. "demi neptunus.. (spongebob mood!) kasihanilah mereka... kenapa jadi begini ya? yuk tolongin mereka ya shur..." kata saga sambil ngajak shura nolongin shiryu yg buta.

"ya udah deh... gue tolongin orang yang sudah balas dendam ma gue..." kata shura agak ikhlas. saga ma shura nolongin shiryu yg buta, namun dia heran kalo shiryu memakai benda yg di pakai di matanya.

"opo iki? shiryu, lu perasaan ga pake penutup mata deh!"

"iya nih, gue bukain ya, penutup matanya..."

Shura membuka penutup mata milik shiryu, shiryu ternyata ga buta! Shura ma saga mulai sweatdropped. "jadi ini apaan yg lu pake?" kata saga sambil bingung. "itu penutup mata saat biasanya gue tidur, makanya gue males melepasnya. dan lu telah melepaskan benda ini! aku jadi ga buta!" kata shiryu senang.

PLETOKK!

"LU itu yg pemalas! pantes kita merasa ditipu!" saga ma shura mukul pala' shiryu bareng2. shiryu benjol dobel dan meringis. "AUuuwww! auw! aku dah berterima kasih! malah di jitak! dasar om-om tukang jitak!"

"APA GUE OM? CURSE YOUUU!" saga mulai murka dan marah pada shiryu. "hei, hei saga, maap! denger ya, sebenernya si roshi kemana sih?"

"roshi sedang pergi ke australia, karena di ajak shion. dia sedang menghentikan rasa stressnya saat dia di rozan." kata saga menjelaskan. "roshi berpesan kamu libur selama 3 bulan." sambung shura.

"Jadi aku bisa ke disneyland? woohooo! aseeekk! gue ajak bronzies dan haru-chan untuk ke disneyland!" katanya sambil ceria. shiryu keluar dari kuil gemini. "ok ga, untung itu bkan makino. kalo begitu kita tenang dulu sambil nonton toy story 3 pake dvd dan kacamata 3d gue, mumpung makino belum dateng!" Shura mulai sedikit panik. Tetapi, hape shura bunyi. shura mengangkat teleponnya dan ternyata yg menelpon adalah...

"Halo?"

"halo sayang, ini aku makino. aku akan datang ke kuil gemini dan menunjukan patung itu pada kanon. aku datang ke kuil gemini dengan kanon. aku sudah sampai 30 menit nanti. sampai nanti sayang!"

"i...iya..." shura menutup teleponnya dengan perasaan khawatir. "30 MENIT!"

"apa? gimana nih? kalo makino dateng sampai 30 menit ntar gue malah di salahin juga!" kata saga sambil baca koran.

"OK shura, tenang tapi bikin rencana... Saga! lu kunci pintunya jangan sampai ada yg masuk! gue yg membetulkan patungnya!"

"Baik!" shura ma saga mulai panik abis dan shura membetulkan patungnya dengan cepat, tapi belum selesai.

30 menit kemudian...

Makino dan kanon datang dan mengetuk pintu dengan keras. "oh tidak! saga jangan sampe dia masuk!" kata shura sambil masih membetulkan patungnya. "iya, gue ga biarkan..." kata saga sambil menahan pintunya. "cepetan buka! gue dobrak pintunya!" kata kanon sambil marah. "jangan dulu! kalo dia tidak ngebuka, gue hitung sampe 10, gue pukul pintunya sampai menjadi pasir!" kata makino sambil melarang kanon.

"ntar lu ganti ya, pintu gue."

"iya... EH LU GA NGEBUKA2? GUE PUKUL PINTUNYA JIKA GUE HITUNG SAMPE 10!"

Shura ma saga panik dan deg-degan. "waaa! gimana nihhh! mati riwayat gue!" kata shura sambil mau nangis belepotan. "mati, mati... mati waras lu? lu ini masih hidup o'on!" saga mulai marah pada shura. "bukannya gitu makino bakal memukul pintu ini! sekarang dia sedang ngitung!" shura mulai panik pada saga

"8...9...9 SETENGAH... 10!" BRAAAK! makino memukul pintu itu dengan 1 tangan. pintu itu jadi pasir. "waaa...se...seram..." kata kanon sambil merinding ketakutan. makino dan kanon masuk ke kuil. shura mulai memeluk makino sampe panik. "shu..shura?"

"MAKINO! MAAFKAN GUEEE! GUE GK SENGAJA MEMECAHKAN PATUNG BUATAN LOOO! JADI MAAP YAAAA! JANGAN PUTUSIN AKUUU! HIKS!" shura memeluk makino sambil nangis. "shu..shura? ini adalah... KARYA YG TERHEBAT!" kata makino sambil ceria.

"apa?"

"iya! tapi aku lupa bilang ke kamu, sayangnya pulsaku habis. aku hanya pengen bilang kanon itu suka pada patung dirinya yg hancur!" kata makino menjelaskan.

"kenapa kanon bawa palu?" kata saga mulai bingung.

"oh... dia mau ngancurin patungnya, ternyata shura berhasil! horeeee! shuraaa! kau adalah kekasihku yang mudah dimengerti! CUP..." makino mencium pipi shura. "iya... hehehe..."

"makasih ya shur, lu adalah CS ku yg mudah dimengerti! nih makino ngasih lu sesuatu..." kata kanon sambil menepuk bahunya. "apa?"

"ini dia...JRENG... JRENG... tadaaa... ini adalah patung keramik yg aku buat! kamu seperti patung liberty! mukamu juga tampan!" kata makino sambil membuka kain putih yg isinya patung shura berbentuk liberty. "ke...keren! makasih ya makino... aku jadi terharu!" shura memeluk makino sambil terharu. "hehe... begitulah..."

"oh ya, shur, lu lupa ga, tujuan lo?" kata saga sambil bertanya. "apa?"

"bukannya lu ini udah bilang tujuan lu mau membawa deodorannya untuk camus?" kata saga sambil ketawa.

"oh iya! makino! kanon! saga! gue pergi dulu ya! daaa!" shura berlari ke kuil aquarius untuk memberikan deodorannya buat camus. "begitulah akhirnya... aku akan bawa patung ini dan gue simpan di ruang tamu... gue pergi dulu ya... ugh..." kata makino sambil ngangkat patungnya dan membawanya ke kuil capricorn.

**~owari~**

**

* * *

**

**huaaahh... maap ya! fanfic GAJE ternyata kanon suka patung hancur! hehhe... kanon...kanon... ckckck... gimana nih nih anak..Oh ye, ini ada percakapan kecil... gomen ye... ^^**

Gita-chan: "kanon kau ini mengapa?"

kanon: "apa?"

gita-chan: "lu ini mengapa suka pada patung hancoer?"

kanon: "wahahaha... menurut buku keberuntungan seorang adik kembar, adik kembar harus suka pada patung hancur... karena itu adalah patung keberuntungan! hehehehe..."

gita-chan: "ckckckck... begitulah... padahal patung keramik milik queen gold-kan terlalu mahal... mengapa bisa ya? si kanon malah percaya pada buku itu?"

shura: "benar-benar sungguh Terlalu..."

gita-chan: "iya... biarin dah, yg penting terserah merekalah!"


End file.
